


Infinite Omega

by Spiritual_AK



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, Gold Saints - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Silver Saints - Freeform, no beta we die like gold saints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_AK/pseuds/Spiritual_AK
Summary: Every two hundred years Athena has been reincarnated into a human form and is protected by the Saints of Athena. We know most of them, but there are more that have never really been explored. Welcome to the fight Byakko and Vulpecula.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Leo Kaeda (OC), Wolf Haruto/Byakko Illiana (OC), Wolf Haruto/Original Female Character





	Infinite Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the original content to Saint Seiya Omega. I only own the ocs within the story and any of the unknown plot points that can be found. Everything else belongs to Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Please be patient as each chapter is being written. I am a slow writer as I have a system for how each story gets written. I write out in one notebook really fast to get my ideas jotted down, then I write within a second notebook slower and more refined to get the ideas to the way I wish them to be.  
> I am a college student so that factors into me being a slow writer as I have school work I have to finish before doing anything like this.

Good morning/afternoon/evening, or whatever time of day that you came across this story. My name is Spiritual AK, but please just call me Kaora, and I am a college student who writes fanfiction for anime and any other fandom that I am into at the time for fun. Right now that is the 1986 anime known as Saint Seiya created by Masami Kurumada. 

I have found a love for this anime during December of 2020 after my brother recommended it to me and I have now decided to work on a few stories for the anime. Infinite Omega is one story idea that came to my brain even though it is for the 2012 series, Saint Seiya Omega. I do plan to write more stories which will be based within the other Saint Seiya series, but I do wish to get Infinite Omega finished before I start the others. 

While writing Infinite Omega, I had added an oc which I had created when starting the show named Kaeda Vlahidi who wears a Silver Cloth that no one has heard of called the Byakko Cloth. Now, I know that there is no actual Byakko Silver Cloth within the realm of Saint Seiya but I had been inspired to have a lion/tiger cloth for my oc and the Lionet Bronze Cloth had already been taken by the canon character, Lionet Ban. With this in play, I had to do some research for a new constellation that would work well to my liking. I soon came across the Byakko Constellation, which is a part of the Chinese constellation system. 

With Kaeda Vlahidi usually being spotted with the Bronze Saints of the 1986 Saint Seiya, I decided that there needed to be a new and very different character who would wear the Byakko Silver Cloth and so, Kaeda's first born daughter Illiana was created. Her second daughter Aura came as an afterthought but I decided to keep her and allow the younger girl to be a Bronze Saint wearing the Vulpecula Cloth, which so far has not been shown within the anime and does not have a lot of information to it so I have a bit more creative freedom. Though I do not own the rights to any canon Saint Seiya information written within this story. Kaeda was also given a son who goes by the name of Rikyu and I decided for him to not be a normal Saint, but instead to be known as a Steel Saint to help his older sisters. 

I only own the rights to any ocs that could possibly show up within this story like the Vlahidi Family, who you would never actually see within the anime nor in the manga. I do hope that you enjoy my story and please do not attack me for any information that might be wrong and if you do see something wrong, please be nice when letting me know. This is my story and I wanted to see how the Saint Seiya timeline could have gone if there were some extra and new characters.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find more of my stories over on Wattpad at @Spiritual_AK. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
